


Wildfire

by ZubbitheDuck



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Blood and Injury, Cliche, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Failed Marriage, Falling In Love, First Aid, Hiking, Horror, M/M, Nature, Near Death Experiences, Oblivious Newt Scamander, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Addiction, Protective Original Percival Graves, References to Drugs, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn, Smut in future chapters, Soldiers, Virus, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZubbitheDuck/pseuds/ZubbitheDuck
Summary: A hike thought the unforgiving nature turns into a nightmare as Newt find himself lost.A madman crosses his path and everything turns worse. It's all a game of survival and trusting.A virus is spreading.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I'm back, I know I already have an unfinished fic but my life has been turned upside down lately and I lost interest to be honest. But then this idea sparked and I've found the joy in writing again. 
> 
> I'm from Denmark, therefore English is not my first language. :p
> 
> I love feedback, it makes my writing better! <3

The air was crisp and calming. The sun was warm enough that Newt had to loosen his scarf a bit to let in some air. The rocky path grumbled beneath his boots as he hiked up the mountain trail. Birds were chipping away high up in the large, old trees. A light breeze rustling some of the leaves.

Newt admired the sound, trying to catch a glimpse of the birds but they were too well hidden. Instead he sent them a smile before adjusting his backpack and carried on. 

The sun was on its way down and it wouldn’t be long before Newt would need to find a good place to set camp. His stomach clearly liked the idea and gave a little rumble, urging Newt to pick up his pace. After a couple of minutes walk, Newt stopped and looked around. This would be too out in the open, there would be no shield for the cold wind of the night, so he decided to go off the trail, hoping to find a nook between the trees, flat enough for a tent and a fire. 

The backpack landed on the ground with a thud and Newt sighed in contentment, his shoulders growing tense from carrying the weight. He untied the red cloth he had and found a branch to tie it to. That way he would know his way back, if he should get too turned around. Newt was an experienced hiker, so he doubted he would need it, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

From there he headed into the rough terrain and away from the path. A few paces into the forest, Newt tied another red cloth. A few meters in, he found a perfect little patch. A tiny plateau, big enough for the tent, with a large rock at the back so the wind wouldn’t be too hard if it should pick up in the night. 

Newt put down his backpack, stretched his shoulder and walked around the newfound camp to make sure he wasn’t disturbing too much wildlife. All was clear, except for the foxhole further down the hill behind his camp. It was far enough that he wouldn’t cause too much harm. It was only for tonight, he would be back on his feet and on his way when the sun was back up. 

Back at the little make-shift camp, Newt skillfully unfolded his tent and made his bed, a small fire was forming in the dried up leaves and branches he had placed outside. His stomach was growling louder now, making Newt feel a tad sick from hunger. He rummaged through his stuff and found a small bag with dried up vegetables and spices for soup. For a second he argued with himself if he should eat some jerky and then save the soup but he needed water anyways so he might as well go and get that now. 

With his flask and a foldable container, Newt made his way to the stream of fresh, clear water that ran through the mountains. It had been close to the original path so it wouldn’t take too long to get. 

A rabbit sprinted along when it heard Newt’s footsteps on the crunchy leaves and gravel. Newt watched it as it knowingly ran and jumped, fleeting from the human behind it. A smile formed on the adventures lips as he reached the bank of the stream. He carefully stepped out on a wet stone in the middle and squatted down to fill the flask first. He took a grateful sip of the cold water, flinching slightly as the cold hit his teeth. He then carefully threw the bottle back on land and unfolded the bowl, cathering a bit of water for his soup.

Newt got up and stepped back on land but his boot slipped on the surface of the rock. The twist in his ankle hurt, making Newt whimper. It was followed shortly with a splash as the boot stomped through the otherwise calm water. Newt landed with a loud gasp on both knees and hands, hitting himself on the rocks underneath the water. The container tilted, spilling the water. Birds flapped away, scared of the commotion from the stream. Everything went quiet, only Newt’s breath sucked through his teeth and the stream was noticeable. 

Newt hurried out of the water, it was too late to save his clothes from the cold, but laying there for too long would only make him sick. He scrambled his way to a dry piece of moss, leaning his back against a tree as he swallowed down the pain from his knees and ankle. After a few collecting breaths, he rolled up his wet pant leg and pulled as much of his shoe out as he could so he could get a look at his sore foot. 

It wasn’t too bad. Nothing seemed too damaged, it only hurt. A good night's sleep would see to that and hopefully it wouldn’t slow him down too much tomorrow. 

Newt took another deep breath and got back on his feet. His pants were dripping with water and it was cooling down his skin quickly. He had to get back to camp as fast as he could. The sun was falling down behind the trees and it was already getting dark in the forest. 

\-----

An owl howled, as if it was a warning. Or at least it felt like one. It was dark. The insects in the air were gone, the birds had been silenced, everything was either sleeping or lurking. 

Newt still hadn’t found his way back to camp. His ankle still throbbed with pain, his clothes wet and cold. The temperatures had fallen with the sun and the forest was dense and wet. Newt was shivering but he continued walking, fumbling through the trees and bushes, cutting his arms on branches and hitting his legs on stumps and rocks.

It was a bad idea to continue walking, the possibility that he was walking in the wrong direction was rather large. But he would freeze his nose off if he stopped moving. He couldn’t hear, see, or smell the fire so he turned around. Hoping he hadn’t fumbled his way too far from where he came from. 

He kept telling himself that he had been in worse situations. He had been on lots of hikes with his mother and older brother. He knew how to handle himself out in the wild, there was no need for panic. Though his heart still pounded hard, a reminder that panic was lurking right under the surface of his forced calmness.

The terrain turned into solid rocks. This felt familiar and Newt took a deep and steadying breath. He was on the right track now, he could feel it. It had been solid rock some of the way from his camp to the water. If he could find his way to the water again, he was sure that he would be able to see the fire from there.

A crisp branch snapped loudly underneath Newt’s feet, making him choke on a gasp as he stepped backwards. 

He hit the ground hard, slamming his whole body against the rock. His foot hadn’t landed on ground, he had stepped right over a cliff. He went down, fast, and he tried to hold on but it was smooth and his hands couldn’t find anything to hold onto. It felt like slow motion as he fell in the air. It went so fast that the darkness turned him blind. Newt lost his breath as he landed on his side on the next piece of ground, then further down, again it felt like flying, but he could feel himself turn. He had no idea if he was up or down, but he found out soon enough when his legs hit rock. The pain was unbearable but his lungs were empty. His hand frantically caught grass but the only thing it did was cutting his hands as he continued falling. 

Newt rammed into the ground, landing on his back. He was wheezing for air, water running from his eyes as they closed.

The whole forest turned silent. 

\-----

The sun was bringing life to the forest. Birds were singing, joyous for a new day. A whitetail deer moved to the stream and took a quick drink before jolting its head back up. Big brown eyes searching the woods. Even in the serenity of the forest, it still watched out. 

It turned and jumped back into the bushes as a fox came trotting out from where the deer had sensed activity. Not that the fox would be any threat, but the deer was now long gone. 

Newt gritted his teeth, his mouth felt dry. His body hurt so much that he felt numb. A rustling sound to his right made him stir a bit. A tiny growl broke through his lips, making the rustling sound stop in its tracks. 

Newt blinked, his eyes slowly getting used to the sunlight. In the corner of his eye something red was sneaking around, curious as to what creature had fallen into its domain. It’s beady eyes landed on Newt and a second later it was darting away from him and through the dense underground of the forest. 

With a grunt, Newt turned on to his knees, slowly sitting back on his heels. Every muscle in his body was aching. He moved his gaze to the cliff he had tumbled down from. It was maybe 6 meters tall, bumpy, steep, and rocky. It was pure luck that Newt hadn’t broken anything. Everything hurt like hell, yes, but other than bruises he was fine. Miraculously. He exhales loudly and leaned his head back, blinking at the sun. It seemed like a mockery that everything was so pure and peaceful, though he was thankful the weather was with him. 

Newt looked down at his hands stretched out in front of him. Dirt and dried up blood covered his palms. He had some nasty cuts from the sharp strands of grass he had frantically grabbed at on his way down. 

He needed water, his eyes fell on the stream close to him. Newt scrambled to his feet, staggering his way to the water. The short walk went better than Newt had dared to hope. He sat down on his knees again and washed the grime of his hands. The icy water stung in his cuts as he did his best to clean them. After that, Newt took a sip, using his hands as a cup. Spilling a lot down his scarf but that was the least of his worries right now. He needed to find a way back up and then hopefully the daylight would lead him back to his things.

A mechanical clicking sound caught his attention and Newt was about to turn his head when something pressed against the back of his skull.

Newt froze in place, adrenaline pumping through him as a nauseous feeling sprouted in his gut. He held his breath, trying to look out of the corner of his eyes without turning too much.  
“Don’t . Say. A word.” a voice snarled behind Newt. Newt gave a hiccup, eyes shut tightly as he tried to swallow. His hands were shaking as he felt the metal press harder against his skull.

“Turn around slowly. Hands up so I can see them.” The voice belonged to a man, his voice husky and raw. 

“But-” 

“I said turn around!” A hint of panic in the voice, only a slight tone, but Newt sensed it.

Newt lifted his hands up slowly so the other could see that Newt was unarmed. For a second Newt feared that he would throw up, he took a shaky breath before he got up on his knees and turned on them.

His eyes glued to the ground. The stranger was wearing a pair of black boots. They seemed newly polished but they were splattered in fresh mud. He had been running. The splatter was tell-telling, drops all the way up the others legs. 

“I-I- this is a misunderstanding- I was hiking- the cliff-”

“Shut up.” The newcomer took a step back. The tip of the rifle came into Newt’s view as the other pulled it away from the back of his head.

Newt dared to lift his gaze, moving slowly, eyes calculating over the others frame. He was dressed in all black. Black combat pants, a black shirt and a coat, a bag hanging behind him. He had broad shoulders, both hands on the rifle which he held in a loose grip. A stripe of dried blood had run down one of his hands. Newt blinked his wet eyes as he took in the weapon, an unwanted tear running down the dirt on his cheek. 

“You don’t look like them. Who are you?” The stranger grumbled. 

It was almost as if Newt was supposed to know who he was talking about. Newt’s eyes reached his face. A handsome one of that. A straight nose, well-cut jawline, hard eyes watching Newt’s face carefully. His hair was salt and pepper, half of it parting in the middle and falling to the side in strands, rest of it combed back with a hand. 

“My name is Newt Scamander, and I swear Sir, I was just hiking. I fell-” Newt pointed haphazardly to the cliff. “I got turned around in the dark, I haven’t seen anyone, I promise.” Newt shook his head, eyes getting wet again as he tried to explain his way out of this. 

The stranger nodded, he seemed more relaxed. “British.” He stated and looked around. 

“Percival Graves.” He continued and reached down to help Newt back on his feet. 

Newt took the offer and staggered back on his feet. The adrenaline and fear in him had absorbed the pain in his body. Newt got control over his breathing while this Percival was taking him in. Newt followed his eyes and looked down at himself. Dust and dried mud covering his chest, hiding the dusty red color of his clothes underneath. His pants ripped at his left thigh.

“Are you okay?” Percival asked, suddenly quite friendly. He hung the rifle over his shoulder, his eyes constantly moving from Newt and to the forest around them.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sore, but fine.” Newt said with a nod. “And confused. Scared. Many things, why are you carrying a gun?”

Percival’s eyes fell on Newt’s, eyes searching for something. Newt felt small under his gaze, even though the other was shorter than himself. Newt swallowed awkwardly. 

“Danger is looming between the trees.” Newt didn’t get a chance to answer that mysterious sentence as the other continued.

“We gotta get moving. They’ll follow the smell of us, and they are quick.” 

Newt stared at the lunatic before him as Percival made his way to the water. His eyes following up the stream. It was uncomfortably silent in the forest, though Newt was probably paranoid. He now realised how much he wanted to go home, as in now. Back in his house, by the fire and forget everything that had happened over the last 12 hours. He was hungry and needed sleep.

“What? Bears?” Newt asked with a raised brow. “As long as we stay away from their cubs they-”

“Not bears. Worse.” Percival glanced at Newt over his shoulder. “So keep an eye out, we have to move north, there should be a cabin a few miles from here.”

“Well then have a safe journey, I have to find my stuff and get home.” Newt shrugged in defeat and made his way towards the cliff. If he followed the foot of it, there should be a path up. Maybe a game trial or water path he could climb. 

Newt could hear the crunching of stones under the other’s boots at Percival followed him. He grabbed Newt by the shoulder, holding him back. Newt tried to wring himself free from the other but it hurt so he decided to stop and accept his fate. He gave a sigh and turned to look at the weirdo stopping him.

“You don’t know what you’re up against. They have already picked up your scent.” A hint of mania was clear in Percival’s brown eyes.

“I need to get back to my camp, I want to go home, okay?”

“That camp has probably saved your life, we have to go now, do you understand?” Percival pulled Newt closer, urging him to follow.

Newt slapped Percival’s hand away with a grunt. This time walking faster to get away. It hurt in his legs to move so quickly but he needed to get away from this person. His heart beating faster as annoyance filled his belly. 

Boots running towards Newt made him pick up his speed so he would be running to, had the other not grabbed Newt by the collar, choking him as Percival pulled him back. An animalistic growl made the adrenaline in Newt flare up again. Newt got a hard push in his chest, landing on his hip in the gravel. He was about to yell in anger at the other when the rifle was fired multiple times. 

Newt threw himself down on the ground, hands over his head, sure that this was his death. He whimpered, biting his lip hard enough that it drew blood. No pain came, to Newt’s confusion so he looked up just in the same second as Percival pulled Newt back up on his feet. 

Percival was panting as he pulled Newt along. Both stumbling, Percival was holding so tight around Newt’s wrist that it felt like snapping. A loud, painful roar deafened Newt’s ears as they ran for their lives into the bushes.

Heavy stepped sprinted behind them, threatening to catch them. Newt was too scared to look behind, his heart pounding in his throat, his legs running on their own, his whole mind and body geared on flighting.

The creature behind them roared desperately but the stomping of its gallop had stopped. It kept screaming, whimpering, whatever the hellish sound was, mad that it couldn’t follow them into the forest.

They both kept running, Percival leading the way with the rifle loaded and ready. 

Newt felt like fainting.


	2. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine-time and I’m still not getting anywhere with any of my fics, sorry! I’ll try and be better now that I actually have time!
> 
> I hope you all are okay and are taking care of each other. Don’t be foolish and have a read while you’re at it. <3

The hunger was getting to Newt. He felt dizzy as they continued walking through the vegetation. Percival was constantly on guard, not trusting any sounds around them. Newt still had no idea what was going on, the other hadn’t said a word for hours. They had only stopped to drink some water and for Percival to orientat. It was one big labyrinth but Newt didn’t know what else to do besides following. Whatever had tried to attack them had meant it. The horrifying sounds still haunted Newt. He didn’t even get a glimpse at it, he had no idea what it was or how it looked. Percival wasn’t exactly the chatty type and he answered Newt’s questions in mysterious ways that never really gave an answer.

Though Newt was thankful for Percival. He had saved his life.

Newt observed the other. His hair was shiny, greasy, but Newt would bet that he himself was a lot more greasy and disgusting after his fumble down the cliff. 

His legs wanted to collapse on the ground, his back wanted to lay down, his eyes needed sleep. He felt himself stare into the black hair a few paces before him. Newt was thinking back to home. He wanted to go home, this all felt like a sick dream, almost like he had been zapped into a shitty horror movie. A horror movie where Newt apparently was the tall blonde woman in the wet t-shirt, being rescued by a handsome soldier whom she doesn’t know. 

Percival would maybe have prefered some pretty lady, instead he found Newt. Newt who had been out enjoying the wildlife. It had been such a nice hike. Maybe he was still unconscious from his fall and this was all a vivid dream, his brain hallucinating as he was slowly dying on the gravel and moss.

Newt gave a glance back over his shoulder to where they came from. Was his body still there? Was Percival here to guide back his soul to something greater beyond? Did Newt even believe in such things? He believed in nature, but had never given anything spiritually any thoughts. He didn’t care much for the afterlife. Who knew if this was his only chance for living, so why wonder what would happen afterwards. He would find out soon enough.

“What are you talking about?” Percival’s voice was raspy from staying quiet for so long. He stopped and Newt nearly smacked into him. 

Newt blinked at Percival, he felt himself mumble a tiny _“what”_ , as he stared at the other.

“You asked if you were dead?” Newt had a feeling that he looked as confused as Percival. 

Newt felt his cheeks flare red. He hadn’t realized he had been talking. What else had he said? They both stared at each other, the forest was silent, drops of water falling from leaf to leaf. It was almost comically had it not been for the situation. 

“I won’t let you die.” Percival promised and Newt opened his mouth to reply, though he didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t like a birthday gift where you would reply in a nonchalante fashion that they didn’t have too.

“If you stay close, I’ll promise to get you out alive.” Percival’s eyes were oddly soft. Like past memories were flashing before him. “Okay?”

“Yeah …” Newt mumbled before swallowing. He wanted to ask if the other was okay. He wanted to assure the other that Newt was capable of taking care of him too, that Percival didn’t have to do all the work, but Percival turned as Newt opened his mouth to speak and it was too late. Or it felt like it was too late. They continued their walk through the bushes.

* * *

Newt was following along like a loyal, old dog. His head was bowed down, barely lifting his feet to get over bushes and branches. Sometimes stumbling, sometimes hitting his shoulders or feet, but he continued without a word of complaint.

His shoes were gnawing at his heel, they were soaking wet. Percival had made them walk almost a mile in water, saying there was a bigger chance that _they_ wouldn’t pick up their scent in water. Newt didn’t doubt that it was a good idea, but he would have preferred not to. Now he hurt even worse and it was a disgusting feeling of wet socks and shoes. The water was cold and so were his legs up to the knees.

Though a spark of new energy flashed through him when Percival stopped again in the opening of the forest. A bare field of tall grass and weeds stretched before them, insects buzzing from straw to straw and birds diving in to eat.

Percival flashed Newt a smile and this was perhaps the first time Newt had really seen joy in the others face. It made Newt smile, close to laughing.

“Seems like we got a safe place to sleep tonight.” Percival said with a relieved sigh.

Newt nodded, giving a tiny chuckle. A safe place to sleep sounded like heaven right now. He didn’t even care if he would have to sleep on a stone floor, as long as he could lay down for a while and get some rest. With that thought in mind he followed with a bit more eagerness in his steps. Percival’s shoulder was a lot less tense and his guards were down. Newt’s stomach felt a lot more calm, the constant panic subsiding a bit. If Percival could be calm then so could he.

It seemed like the cabin hadn’t been used for over a decade. Only creeping animals and insects had made a home out of it. The old wooden door was hanging open, its hinges rusty but at least it was still able to fulfil its uses of shutting off the outside. It was a single room, an old fireplace made out of river rocks, a table with a few intact chairs around it, and what used to be a small kitchen. A mezzanine loft hung over half of the downstairs room. A wooden ladder in the wall was the only way up to what might have been the bedroom. Had it not been for the wild plants and cobwebs in every corner, the cabin would have been a cozy place and Newt dreamed of living in a place like this someday, though a bathroom would’ve been nice too.

Newt let out a sigh, his eyes taking in the room. Percival was slowly making his way through the room, searching in the cabinets and drawers. Newt figured he had to help with something besides standing there and staring. He went over to the chairs and dusted them off so that they wouldn’t be surprised by snakes or other creatures when they would sit down. That was not something Newt wanted to deal with right now. He was quite sure that once he would sit down, it would take a whole day before he could get up again.

Percival went outside to find dry wood for the fireplace while Newt tried to clean up as much as possible. After that he went to the ladder and glanced up. It seemed stable enough so Newt stepped onto the first one, then the next. They creaked under his weight but they didn’t break. Newt continued up until he could see onto the mezzanine. The roof was higher than expected. He made his way onto the platform, walking on his knees and ignoring the weariness in them.

With his fingers he combed down the cobwebs, spiders hurrying to safety and Newt silently apologized for ruining their peaceful homes. An old box and a broken oil lamp was placed in the corner. Curious as he was, Newt made his way to the box in the back, fading sunlight pouring through a tiny window in the middle of the roof was the only light up here, but it worked fine as Newt pulled the box into the light. 

An old, dusty book, a flashlight, a wrench, and some scrap metal. 

Newt took the flashlight and though he knew the chances for it to work were slim, he tried anyways. And as he deducted, no light came. He put it back down and picked up the book, flipping into it. It was in a foreign language, which was a shame, now Newt was curious. The cabin door closed, footsteps heavy as they went to the other side of the room downstairs. 

* * *

They both gathered around the table and sat down, both with a long and exhausted exhale. The fire was grabbing the wood with a crackling sound, it was soothing. The warmth was slowly spreading into the room, though it would take hours before it was completely warmed up. Red and yellow, a bit of blue, flickering about and feasting on the wood. Their eyes meet over the table and a tiny, tired, smile formed on Percival’s lips. 

“We made it without too many hiccups, huh?” He said, maybe just to break the silence of the room. Maybe to be polite. Newt answered with a nod, his eyes falling to his boots. They were muddy and soaked from threading through the water.

“Yeah.” Newt sighted, his eyes still locked on his boots. “But what do we do now?” 

The question made Percival look hopelessly into the fire. They both turned silent as the question hung heavy between them. Percival’s eyes fell on his hands as he played with a button on one of his pockets.

“For now we have to figure out how to get help.” Now he looked back at Newt. “If we can get in contact with the extraction team, somehow, we will be safe.” His smile was gone and replaced with something different, something fake. His face told Newt that everything would be fixed, but his eyes told the truth. He didn’t believe it himself, but he wanted Newt to believe. Newt wanted to call him out on it, but maybe if one of them believed in a miracle, the other would too.

Newt’s stomach broke the silence with a loud, empty growl. Both men looked surprised at each other as Newt’s cheeks slowly turned red.

“I’m sorry, I haven’t eaten anything in ages. Not in the last 24 hours.” He admitted with a careful voice, as if it was forbidden to speak of. 

Percival turned and grabbed his bag by his side, opening it and rummaged through it. “Ah, here.” he whispered before sliding a protein bar over the table towards Newt. 

“It’s not much, but it’ll take the worst hunger for now.”

Newt accepted it gratefully. He whispered a thank you as he opened it and took the first bite. It was dry and didn’t taste too good, but it did not come as a surprise. Such rations were not for taste but for surviving. At least it had a nice but subtle taste of dried berries. He tried to eat it as slow as he could. Small bite after bite but it was gone too soon. He washed it down with a big gulp of water. At least they had plenty of that.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting behind the trees, a pink sky swallowed up by dark blue and black. The cabin was dark except for the fireplace. The fire was large and warm, none of them wanting it smaller. It was nice to feel warm, even if a bit too much. They had both been cold for so long that it felt like a blessing to take off their jackets. 

Percival was wearing a polo shirt. On the upper arm and the collar, there were a lot of different military insignia. On his right side of his chest was a plate saying “Graves”. Newt figured it had to be Percival’s lastname. Newt’s older brother had been in the army, though not the US army as Percival. Newt knew only very little about the different patches and marks on the shirt, but what he could deduct from it, Percival was not an ordinary soldier. Probably something higher than that. But why would a highly ranked soldier run around alone in a forest with infected animals?

Percival was sitting in front of the fire, hands stretched out to warm even if they were warm enough. His eyes glued to the flickering, red monster dancing before him.

Newt stepped closer on bare feet. His boots and socks dried by the fire. 

“Why are you here?” He heard himself ask out loud before he could stop himself.

Percival glanced back, eyes taking in Newt from top to bottom before moving his gaze back at the fire. He was clearly calculating his answers before answering;

“Government secret.”

Newt gave a huff of annoyance by the short reply. “Well, then. Can’t really call it a secret anymore. That thing nearly ate me.” He dropped his arms in defeat.

Percival shrugged. He seemed edgy, his knee was bouncing a little as he continued to stare. Newt kept his eyes on him. Maybe if he stared at Percival long enough, the other would spill out what was actually happening right now. And though the heat from the fire and a roof over his head was nice, they still had to figure out what to do from here.

“It was a simple experiment, but something went wrong.” Percival mumbled, his eyes had shifted to the floor, leg still moving up and down.

“Sounds like a cliché movie.” Newt looked to the ceiling and took a steadying breath. He felt defeated and weary.

“I wish it was.” Percival fell silent for a moment. “Listen, I wish I could tell you what happened, but I know about as much as you do. We were sent here to kill it.”

Percival had stopped bouncing. His voice had gotten so small at the word _“we”_. Newt swallowed hard. He moved over to get a chair and pulled it up next to Percival and sat down. He tried to make eye contact, to non-verbally tell Percival that he was here, that he would listen and try to understand but Percival had shut off. His eyes were blank, his posture soggy and his head bowed down.

It took Newt by surprise when the other quickly got up from his chair and patted his pockets. A panic had shot through Newt, a fear that Percival had heard or seen the monsters flared up inside him and then annoyance filled him when he realized that Percival was only searching for a crumbled pack of cigarettes. His hands were trembling as he tried to fish one out of the paper package. Newt watched him like he would any other distressed animal. His light eyes shifted from Percival’s eyes to his hands.

Percival’s fist tightened around the pack, nearly crumbling it to a ball. A tiny curse leaving his lips as he angrily shoved it back into his pocket and turned on his heels. Either the man was _really_ trying to quit smoking or he was running out of the one thing that could calm his nerves right now. The latter is most likely the correct thing.

Newt had handled various beasts in his lifetime and if he were correct, this particularly beast was on the brink of doing something irrational and stupid, like breaking something or storming out-...

Quite the contrary.

Percival froze by the window. It seemed like he didn’t even breathe. He took a step back from the window and squatted down, waving his hand frantically at Newt.

 _“Get down!”_ He hissed under his breath as he made his way closer to Newt.

Newt watched in confusion and after a few long seconds, he did as he was told, he got down on his knees and crouched down. 

“What-”

“Shhh!”

Newt tried to peep out of the window, but nothing came into view. Percival had silently made his way to his rifle and was pulling bullets out of the bag he had carried with him.

“Stay in here.” He commanded and Newt was about to complain when Percival snuck out the door and disappeared.

Newt was alone.

He could feel his blood rushing through his body, the nausea returning. His eyes were glued to the door, hoping that this was all a sick joke. Hoping that any second now, Percival would come back. He would die out here alone. Something was hunting them and he didn’t even know what it was.

He could hear yelling, it was Percival’s voice. This time hard and commanding, like icy steel and Newt followed the command. Get down on the ground. Newt got dust in his mouth as he pressed his face against the wooden floor.

Newt blinked his eyes and looked around the room. Percival was nowhere. But he was still talking, though now to Newt. But to whom then? Newt dared to get up on his knees and crawled towards the voice. The floorboards whined when he put his weight on some of the loose ones. He moved to the window and peeped over the edge.

Another man. A soldier. On his knees, one arm was wrapped in his jacket and held close to his chest. Dried and fresh blood was colouring the arm. The other arm was raised towards Percival. It was like a painting. The soldier on his knees asking for mercy as Percival pointed the rifle towards him. Percival was stiff as a board, his eyes mad. The other soldier was talking, but it was inaudible. Whatever he said it made Percival drop down the rifle and step back.

Newt sat down with his back to the wall. His head falling back as he closed his eyes.

* * *

The name on his chest said “Price”. Newt hadn’t yet been introduced. What Newt had figured out was that Price was one of the soldiers included in the _“we”_ that Percival had said.

“I picked up your trail but you moved too quickly.” Price said with a cough. He winched and rearranged his wounded arm.

“But I saw it pick you up.” Percival was pacing the floor.

“Yeah, it got me pretty bad.”

“The infection?”

“Hasn’t reached me yet.” Price pulled at the shirt wrapped around his arm. He hissed as the dried blood pulled on the wound.

Newt moved closer but stopped when Price eyed him with a frown.

“And who’s that?” He asked Percival as if Newt was an object which couldn’t speak.

“I-”

“A hiker I found by the river. You can trust him.” Percival said with a confirming nod.

“I’m Newt, please, let me see your wound. I can clean it.” Newt stepped closer, a hand in front of him as if he were approaching a shy animal. “I know- stuff.”

“Sounds reassuring.” Price said sarcastically with a sour expression.

“Trust him.” Percival said in rumble and sent Price a stare. It made Price huff before nodding to Newt.

Newt stepped closer and took Price’s arm. He peeled off the rest of the cloth to reveal the laceration. It was a wide bite mark around the elbow. The skin was ripped and the flesh was showing. A disgusting mix of blood, dirt and pus with a foul smell covered the wound.

Price went paler then he already was and Newt feared for a second that he would pass out. Percival stole a glance, then his eyes met Newt with a hopeless gleam. He mouthed something that Newt made out to mean _“amputation”_ so Newt shook his head.

“We need to wash it and stitch it up, but we left my bag at my camp.” Newt turned Price’s arm to see the underside. It didn’t seem like any of the teeth marks were all the way through. Newt gently pressed around the edge of the marks, but he stopped when Price snarled and grabbed Newt’s hand.

“Sorry,” Price let go of Newt’s hand, “Do you think you can fix it?”

Percival dropped his bag on the table and took out a first aid kit. “Should be enough for now.”

Newt gave Percival a smile before returning his attention to Price. “I’ll do my best.”

* * *

Percival laid a hand on Newt’s shoulder. A heavy and steadying weight. He looked up at the older man and gave him a weary smile.

“You did good.”

They both looked at the soldier, Price. He was laid out on an old blanket by the fire, passed out but at least the wound was as clean as it could get given the circumstances.

“What if he dies?” Newt whispered, a clump gathering in his throat. He tried to swallow.

Percival sat down next to Newt and took his hands in his. It was the closest they had been to each other if you didn’t count the time they were running for their lives. Newt watched the other’s face closely. His chocolatey eyes, they were caring and even with a tell-tale darkness under his eyes from exhaustion, Percival’s face was handsome. There was something oddly captivating about the way his hair was turning grey at his sides and temples.

“You did what you could, that’s what matters.” Percival muttered with half a smile.

“What if I could have done more?”

“You couldn’t.” Percival gently squeezed Newt’s hands with his. Newt figured out why Price had trusted Percival so deeply as to letting a complete stranger clean up his half-eaten arm only because Percival had been positive about Newt. Percival was caring.

And he was close.

Newt’s eyes darted to Percival’s lips, but the second he realized it, he looked up again. He swallowed hard, his gaze moving from one eye to another of Percival’s dark browns.

“You did whatever you could, so don’t beat yourself up.” Percival let go of Newt’s hands and got up from his chair. Percival’s hand landed on the nape of his neck and a shiver ran down Newt’s spine. Percival brushed his thumb against the sensitive skin.

“Now get some sleep.” he rumbled before getting his rifle to hold guard.

“Yes.” Newt whispered as he watched the other leave.


	3. Idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! But here’s the third chapter and I hope you like it. <3

It crawled through the vegetation. Up and down on rocks and leaves of grass. A large, black beetle. The shell hard and shiny in the sun. Newt observed it, how it moved and waddled on, unaware of the danger lurking in the forest. He wondered if such a creature could get the infection too, if it somehow managed to get bitten. Maybe if a smaller animal got bitten, then a smaller, and again a smaller one. Eventually it would be possibly for a beetle to get bitten.

Newt had replaced Percival in guarding the cabin. He sat on a stone, the butt of the rifle in the ground and his forehead resting uncomfortably against it. It would leave a red press mark in his skin but Newt was too exhausted to care. 

He had slept half of the night, but it hadn’t been a good sleep. The floor was hard and he kept having nightmares about the creatures trying to kill them. Whenever he fell deeper in sleep, he could hear the growls and snarls from it. Creepy eyes watching him in the night as Newt kept running. He would wake up with a gasp, sweat clinging to his body and a need to move. Move away, out, home. Anywhere but here. 

Newt had checked on Price before heading out. He was still breathing and he didn’t look too pale. He hadn’t been awake, though. Not yet. Hopefully they would be able to wake him up when time came for them to move.

The sun was warm and Newt found himself hungry. He had been hungry all the time, but now it had turned up a notch. He argued with himself whether or not he should go back inside. Percival deserved to sleep, but Newt was getting anxious. He wanted to move. The cabin was nice, but they would have to move out before the creatures would pick up on them. 

He got up on his feet and stretched his whole body. His eyes were blacking slightly and he felt dizzy. Newt supported himself on the rifle and a thought hit him; he had no idea how to use such a weapon. Percival had handed it to him like it was the most natural thing in the world and Newt had accepted it because it made him feel safe. Newt had never trained in the army, he was actually against the use of weapons and had never tried any kind of firearm in his life. His brother had been in the British army and had more than once tried to talk Newt into coming down to the shooting range and have some fun, but Newt had always declined.

Oh, how he missed his family.

The feeling of hunger mixed with his homesickness, and Newt couldn’t stand to be alone for any longer so he headed back inside. The sun was up, the day was starting and they would have to lay a plan before it was too late.

Newt turned on his feet and stumbled inside, a bit clumsier than planned, giving his lightheadedness.

A rustling caught Newt’s attention, but before he had secured his balance, he only saw Percival getting on his feet, clearly startled and zipping his pants. Percival seemed a bit out of breath, but so would Newt if he had gotten scared like that in this situation while trying to sleep.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Newt said in a soft apology.

“No- that’s- I couldn’t sleep.” Percival said curtly. He ran a hand through his damp hair, he seemed unsettled. In a few large strides he was by Newt’s side and grabbed the rifle. 

“I’ll check the grounds.” Percival mumbled as he quickly shot out the door. His cheeks dusted in a light red color which Newt had never seen on him before. Strange.

Newt watched out the door as Percival left in a hurry. But now that Newt was inside he didn’t feel as exposed and alone as he had outside. 

* * *

Percival was tapping his foot and fidgeting with a hunting knife. More than once had Newt sucked his teeth because he thought Percival was going to cut himself as the played with the sharp object.

Price was up, which had been a relief. They sat around the table with the world's worst kind of porridge, but it had been edible and it had filled their stomachs pleasantly enough. The bowl had been licked clean and even though it had tasted terribly, they had all wished for a bit more. But now they were three, so they had to stretch the rations even more than before.

Newt listened carefully as the two soldiers tried to figure out a plan of how to get in contact with the outside world. 

“We can’t just walk out of here and to the nearest village. It’s on to us, it’ll follow the trail into the city.” Price’s voice was weary and hoarse. He was sagging in his chair and winched whenever his arm ached by the slightest movement. 

“I am well aware. We need to be picked up and out, but I’ve lost my sat phone.” Percival kept fidgeting, if only a bit more restlessly than before.

Price stared at Percival, a knowingness in his eyes as he studied the others rapid and annoying ticks.

“You’ve run out, haven’t you?” He said with a half smirk. 

Newt looked from Price to the other, not following where the conversation was leading. 

“I can manage.” Percival said with gritted teeth.

Price gave a huff of what sounded like a sarcastic laughter. It earned him a deadly glare from Percival.

“I’m sorry, what?” Newt chimed in. He felt a bit left out of the conversation now that the subject had changed to something personally. He had no experience in planning their escape either way, neither had the other two, but their military background came a bit more in handy than Newt’s enthusiasm for nature and wildlife. But now the subject had changed and Newt wanted to be included.

“Nothing.” Percival bit out.

“Addiction.” Price interrupted with a smug grin.

“I said; I can manage.” For the first time Newt could feel the unsteady temper under Percival’s collected mask.

“Maybe I can-“ Newt started but was interrupted by a surprisingly playful Price.

“You manage it about as good as my arm has it.” He chuckled. 

Percival hammered his fist into the table, his eyes were murderous as he leaned over the table.

“Mind your own damn business!”

“Make me!” Price leaned over the table too, his teeth bared and his eyes flashing with something dangerous. His pupils were dilated and his voice a snarl. The sudden outburst took Percival by surprise, just as it did Newt. The older one sat back down again, staring at Price with a dumbfounded expression.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to piss.” Price sighted as he got up from the chair. He bit down hard, hiding the obvious pain and Newt noticed that his eyes were still odd.

Both Percival and Newt sat silently as Price made his way out and slammed the door.

“Somethings wrong with him.” Newt whispered. He slowly moved his gaze to Percival who had crossed his arms over his chest like a scolded kid.

“I know. He’s an asshole, how da-“

“No, there’s something _wrong_.” 

“What?” Percival answered unamused. 

“I don’t know. His eyes?” Newt wondered. 

“He is in excruciating pain, Newt. We’re in the middle of a constant near-death experience, of course his eyes are weird.” Percival sounded annoyed so Newt didn’t reply.

Percival started fidgeting again, his leg bouncing and making the heel of his boot tap into the floor rhythmically.

“But I might have an idea.” Percival mumbled after a minute or two with silence, while staring hopelessly into the wooden floor.

Newt looked up from where he himself was staring. He gave a curious little hum as a sign that he was listening. 

“We stay put. At some point they’re gonna send in a helicopter, a search party. We have an extraction point, but,“ Percival stopped dead and searched around himself. 

He got up and motioned for Newt to follow. 

They sat down in front of the fireplace as Percival scooped out a handful of ashes and spread them on the ground. 

“We should be around here, but I can’t say for sure, I kind of lost track getting here.” A dot was drawn in the ashes, then a line. “We came from this direction and followed the stream here, through here. We have no way of knowing if or not the creatures have found our tracks, but we are guaranteed that they are in this area.” He circled the area where he had found Newt.

Newt nodded along, not knowing where this was going but Percival sounded hopeful.

“Now, my team and I dropped around here.” A dot was placed near the center of the creature-circle. “And the extraction point should be somewhere here.” Percival made a smaller circle in the outer rim of where the creatures were, farthest from the cabin.

Newt felt a cold sensation in the pit of his stomach, he tried to swallow but it didn’t go away.

“So we’re doomed? No way out unless they fly right over here?”

Percival opened his mouth to reply but only pulled in a breath before shutting it again. He looked down at the ash-drawing again. His eyes calculating a new plan, it was clear as day that Percival was way ahead of Newt right now. His own drawing had sparked an idea in his head.

“No, Newt.” He said with a soft voice. “We have to go back.”

“No- no, no, no! We can’t do that!” Newt’s eyes were wide, his body taunt and he could feel himself shake.

“There’s no need for panic,” but Newt could already feel the uncomfortable rush of adrenaline and freight, the sight of Price’s arm popped up in his head. He hadn’t even seen what they were dealing with, but he had seen what they could do at their weakest attempt.

His heart hammered in his throat, but his attention shifted to his hand. A hand that Percival had taken into his own, squeezing it gently to get Newt’s attention, and it worked. 

“Calm down. I am not gonna let you die.” He promised as he had the day before. “Besides, if we are lucky, they have picked up our scent and are now heading this way. That gives us the opportunity to walk around behind them and towards the point.”

Lucky. Newt didn’t feel lucky. And the thought of those creatures sneaking into this area wasn’t something that Newt would count as lucky.

Percival kept his eyes locked with Newt’s. 

“You’re going to be fine. If I can’t take care of you, then Price will.” 

Percival let go of Newt’s hand and Newt missed the comfort the same second. 

* * *

Percival and Price had discussed the matter of moving back in through the forest, they had both agreed on how to do it. They would be moving southwest and once again trek down the stream, since it seemed like it had worked when Newt and Percival had walked here. Newt decided to trust them in this and didn’t intervene.

“I’ll go out on a last check-up, then we’ll get moving.” Percival grabbed the rifle and looked at Newt. “Could you pack up and help Price get ready?”

“I can take care of myself, you know.” Price said with a sigh.

“Well then, good luck changing those bandages.” Percival replied with an annoyed sarcasm. He shot one more glance at Newt. “Can you?”

“Of course,” Newt replied, “I’ll do my best.”

Percival sent Newt a short but warm smile before heading out the door. Newt didn’t like what Percival was doing, what if one of the creatures had caught up? If this was the last time he would see the older one, then Newt had no idea what to do. 

“Waow …” Newt caught the way Price rolled his eyes.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Odd and sort of annoying type, this Price. Newt didn’t really like him, or trust him, but he trusted Percival so of course he would help Price.

“So … is it okay if I help you with that bandage? I mean, if you can do it yourself, that’s fine.”

Price lifted an eyebrow and watched Newt for a second. It was an awkward moment, Newt felt small and stupid. Why was this guy such a jerk? Yes, Percival was right, Price was obviously in pain, but why did he have to act like this. Newt was only trying to help in this chaotic situation.

“I know what I’m doing.” Price answered and started untying the knots on the cloth tied around his arm. 

Newt wanted so badly to tell Price to stop with the attitude, but he changed his mind as Price winched and gritted his teeth as the dried blood ripped from the cloth. Newt’s lips pulled back in a frown, he couldn’t take his eyes from it.

Newt reached forward and carefully grabbed the other side of the cloth. “Please, just let me help.” Price nodded, his cockiness set aside and Newt forgave him right then and there. He thought of all the trauma Price had been through. Newt thought his past 48 hours had been bad, but Price had cheated death.

They began pulling on both ends, the skin was glued to it. A nasty dry sound of the dried blood cracking and chafing mixed with the groan Price let out. It bordered on a growl. His eyes flashed and locked with Newt’s, his pupils were blown up, almost completely swallowing any color left in his grey eyes. Newt moved back by surprise. It was like being watched by a beast lurking in the dark. The cloth came off and Price yelled in painful relief. His eyes shut close as fast as they had opened and his head fell back against the wall with a hard _thud_. 

Newt jumped to his feet and searched for the water bottle. They would soon run out, but there was plenty of water where they would be heading soon. 

“Here,” Newt sat down again and handed him the bottle.

“Got anything stronger?” Price joked with a tired smile as he took the bottle. It made Newt huff a chuckle. Maybe he wasn't too bad after all. Maybe he was just scared, like Newt.

“No, that I can’t help you with.” Newt was smiling still. 

“Good. Because otherwise the captain wouldn’t be of much use.” Price continued, this time with a playful wink before he took a big gulp of water.

“What do you mean? Percival?” Newt questioned. “It’s his cigarettes, right? He needs them, don’t he?”

Price lifted his eyebrows and gave an amused huff through his nose. “Yea, he uses those as a substitute for much worse.” He said with a nod, as if he was agreeing with his own words.

“Much worse?” 

“He has had a tough life, so don’t blame him.” 

“I’m not blaming him, I don’t even understand what you’re saying?” Newt mumbled. His eyes caught movement from outside the window. Percival was crossing the stretch of grass, he seemed calm and it made Newt relax a bit.

“He has seen some shit. I mean,” Price thought for a second about how to put it. “He has been deployed twice - not good trips - , he can’t sleep most of the time,” Price said it all nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulder. “His wife left him for someone else the last time he came home.”

Newt felt an urge to slap Price. To scold him. Why he felt like it was his business to tell all of this to him, Newt had no idea, but it sickened him. It was so personal and yes, Newt wanted to know it, he was only human and he was curious, but he also cared for Percival and if the other wanted Newt to know all this about his life, he would tell it in his own time.

“I don’t even know why he is still here, in this job. He’s good at pretending that everything is fine.” 

“No. That’s not true, Percival is a good man.” Newt heard himself defend the other. He hadn’t even known Percival for that long, but he still felt close to him, he felt like they had a connection. Though it would be no good hoping to spike any interest for Percival. If he has been married, then he probably wasn’t interested in Newt anyways. 

“All I’m trying to say is; be careful, okay? You are playing with a broken toy.”

Newt’s brow pulled down in an angry but questionable mask. A slight pull on his shoulders.

“You really are a jerk.” Newt stated dryly before getting up to grab his things.


End file.
